


Shorts and Skin.

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight Cas x Reader, depends on how you see it. : D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorts and Skin.

Growing up [Name] [Lastname] was never one to be girly, stuffed animals and a few dolls here and there, but the dolls never really lasted long. The fights over her clothes with her mother never ended well, her father always had her back in letting her choose, maybe that explained her great relationship with her father over the years.

 _As of today, at the age of 29 she was still drawn to pants and t-shirts, never in her time with the boys has she ever worn anything like tank tops or shorts, showing skin was not her style, no matter how many times Dean stole her clothes and replaced them with more revealing ones while in the shower._  
  
 **Today though, today would be the first ever exception.  
**  
~~  
  
It was unusually hot today as [Name] made her way from her car to Bobby's house, her clothes soaked from washing her Red 1980 Ford F-250 Pickup Truck, making her feel heavy and a bit disgusting. "I knew I should have changed.." She grumbled to herself as she made her way inside, removing her boots and rolling up her pant legs. "Really, [Name]?" Said [Hair Color] looked up and smiled sheepishly at the cap wearing older male.  
  
"At least it's not blood" She smiled and held her arms out slightly, wiggling her fingers, few little drips of water flying from her finger tips causing the man to roll his eyes at her. "Whatever kid, go get dried up before I kick your ass back outside" He flicked her nose as he passed her making her giggle as she made her way around to her duffle bag and made her way to the bathroom.   
  
Pulling clothes out she noticed nothing but jeans, long sleeve and short sleeve t-shirts making her [Eye Color] eyes narrow slightly. "It's to damn hot for these..." Sighing she grabbed a towel and began drying her hair. "I'm not going to be able to get away with it this time, not unless I want heat stroke" Her eyes once again narrowed, her lips drawing into a thin line. "Well [Nickname], looks like we have to make a trip to the dark side" Huffing she walked out and came over to the boy's extra clothes bag.  
  
~~  
  
The boys would be gone for another day seeing as the two had a case, [Name] stayed behind knowing the boys didn't really need her on this one, so barrowing a [Fav. Color ] tank top from Dean and a [Second Fav. Color] plaid button down shirt from Sam would not hurt. "Okay then..let us get started" She took a pair of scissors and began cutting at a pair of her jeans, frowning as she did. "Forgive me, for you had been loyal jeans" Setting the scissors aside she shook the hand made shorts, few threads falling from them.  
  
Removing her clothes she threw the wet ones in a plastic bag and the jean legs in the trash bin before hopping in the shower.   
  
 ~~  
  
Feeling a bit cooler she dried her body and wrapped her hair up before sliding a clean pair of panties and a bra on. "Kay" She looked down and took the shorts in her hands and began sliding them on, folding up the bottoms, making the shorts shorter then before but not enough to be sleazy looking, the shorts hugging her butt perfectly. Pulling on the tank top it fell to mid thigh, pulling a hair tie from her bag she scrunched up the back of the tank top and tied it off and tucked the knot underneath, the tank top now above her navel.  
  
"So far, so good...I think" Pulling on Sam's shirt she pulled up the ends and tied it, making a makeshift tie front crop top that came a inch below her breasts, rolling up the sleeves to her elbows, baggy but cute. Brushing her hair back [Name] pulled it into a high ponytail, using clips to keep her bangs back.   
  
Gathering up her things she walked out and tossed her bag aside and out of the way, pulling on her socks she heard Bobby in the kitchen. "[Name]!" "Bobby!" She matched his tone of voice, grinning as she heard him call her a smart ass. "The boys got done early, fridge needs food, you're going to the store" She playfully rolled her eyes and pulled on her sneakers that sat beside her boots. "Yes, oh great king of the junk yard" She mocked pulling her shoes on, Bobby walked in and flicked her on the nose again before stopping and eyeing her.  
  
[Name] blinked in confusion, her keys jingled in her hands as she waited for him to say something. "Can I...help you, need anything while I'm out?" Bobby blinked, once, twice before looking into her [Eye Color] eyes. "Are you feelin' okay?" Confused she slowly shook her head yes. "Last time I checked, yes, I'm good" He nodded, walking away leaving her confused as hell. "Okay?" She walked out and jogged over to her truck and hops in. "Maybe I'll make the boys something decent to eat, even might make a pie for playboy" She smiled, starting up her truck.  
  
~~  
  
She sighed, making sure she went to the alcohol section first before grabbing anything else, she knew Dean would pester her if she didn't, she may have a liking for the older brother but taking his childish antics was not on her lists of to do's. Humming a light tune to herself she slowly but surely filled up the cart, coming to the canned goods section she grunted slightly when she noticed the cans she needed had been placed on the top. "Well damn, I could so use Sam about now" She leaned up on her tiptoes and began to reach, the tank top sliding up.  
  
In the midst of her struggles and the show of more skin she didn't notice and rather handsome male watching her with amusement before walking up. "Excuse me?" [Name] stops, now on her feet she fixed the tank top, her face pink with embarrassment. "Um, yeah?" He chuckled. "If you don't mind, I could help you?" His blue eyes locking with her [Eye Color] ones. "Oh, that would be nice, thanks, I need five..if you don't mind" He grins, reaching up for the cans.  
  
As much as she liked the attention, the guy was rather persistent after he helped her, but not wanting to seem rude she excepted the slip of paper with his number anyway. Finally done she made her way to the registers, holding in a sigh. "Hello" The polite male teen smiled and greeted her. "Hi" She smiled back as she unloaded her cart. "Nice day out today" He continued the small talk. "Yes, but it's burnin' out, can't say I hate it but I don't very much like it either" She replied making him chuckle.  
  
"That will be $150.56, please" [Name] looked down and pulled out her wallet, while she filed through it the boy took the time to write his number down on a scrap of paper, handing over the  money he smiled. Handing over her change and receipts she didn't notice him slip the scrap of paper in the silky feeling papers as she folded them into her wallet.  
  
~~  
  
Once back at Bobby's place she piled in the bags full of food into the kitchen, grinning at the sleeping Bobby on the couch. Fixing her loose ponytail and retying the shirt she had on she stashed away the food she didn't need and the food she did she left out. Before getting started she kicked off her shoes and turned on her Ipod, placing it on the dock she played some music on low as to not to disturb Bobby.  
  
 As [Name] made her way around the kitchen she didn't notice Cas standing behind her and watching her with a confused expression and his trademark head tilt. "[Name]?" His gruff voice spoke up making [Name] jump in slight surprise.   
  
Turning around her panicked [Eye Color] eyes locking with Cas' confused blue ones. "The fuck Cas, you scared me" She rubbed at the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I apologize, I did not mean to, I just wanted to know why you were dancing...does it make the food taste better?" She giggled. "No Cas, I just like listening to music while cooking, why are you here, not that I'm not happy to see you" She began preparing the food again.  
  
"Yes, Dean told me to tell you that 'Tell [Silly Nickname] that I expect her to have my pie ready by the time I get to Bobby's' he also said some other things but it does not seem appropriate for me to repeat" [Name] felt her face warm up. "Don't worry about it Cas, Dean is just a jerk" She giggled trying to think of something else. "Okay..." He nodded and watched her work around.  
  
"May I ask what you're making and can I help?" She smiled. "Sure Cas and I'm making Stuffed Green Peppers, my grandmother would make them, really good" She had Cas take his trench coat off and suite jacket before rolling up his sleeves. "I'm almost done but you can help me stuff the peppers and after you can help me ready Dean's pie and Sam's rabbit food" Cas gave her his cute confused face again. "But...Sam is not a rabbit" [Name] just laughed.  
  
~~  
  
[Name] decided on making a home made pie, she had bought extra apples so she could eat the slices with caramel, that she was trying to get Cas to try. "Just one bite Cas" He just gave the fruit covered in caramel a weird look in [Name]'s fingers. "It's delicious" She smiled sweetly, Cas looked to her then to the snack in her hand, taking a bite. "It's...pleasant" She nodded and ate the other half.  
  
The two heard the door open and close signaling that the boys were finally back, [Name] slid the pie in the oven as Cas set the table. "Thanks Cas, you were a big help" Cas had pulled his jacket and coat back on, [Name] gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Um, you're welcome" He awkwardly kissed her cheek and left before she could say anything else, making her giggle.  
  
~~  
  
The boys had dumped their bags down, Sam left to the bathroom while Dean made his way to the kitchen, the mix of [Name]'s cooking and baking made his stomach grumble. He smirked, ready to sneak up on her, his hands up that intended to tickle [Name] till she either gave in or pee her pan-..wait...those weren't pants.  
  
Dean's eyes widen, mouth fell open slightly as his arms went slank aside his body. In all his time of knowing [Name] he would never thought he would see the day she would be wearing such clothes let alone shorts, that in his opinion the shorts made it seem like her legs would go for days. He watched as she bent over to look through the oven window, he pulled at his shirt collar and held back a whimper.  
  
Sam came walking up seeing Dean look like he is about ready to fall apart and was ready to ask him what was wrong till Dean gripped Sam's shirt and covered his mouth with a shaky hand and nodded to the kitchen. Sam pulled Dean's hands away from his person and looked to the kitchen, his own eyes widen, but not wanting to be a creep like his brother Sam coughed lightly getting their female friends attention.  
  
[Name] stood up and turned, smiling widely she ran and gave Sam a hug first causing Dean to pout. "What am I, chop liver?" He held his arms out. [Name] pulled away from Sam and pushed him into a chair. "No, I just like seeing you act like cranky child" Sam snorted. "When is he not acting like cranky child?" [Name] laughed and finally gave Dean a hug, her arms curled around his neck and rests her chin on his shoulder, his arms slowly make their way around her waist.  
  
Dean smirked at Sam and winked causing Sam to roll his eyes. "Alright, enough with the huggin'" Bobby walked in and sat down. [Name] pulled away and walked over to the stove, opening the door she smiled, pulling the oven mitts on she pulled the pie out and set it on a rack on the counter. "Pie!" Dean screamed ready to hop up but [Name] pointed at him, he slowly sat back down as her finger followed.  
  
"I knew I kept you around for a reason" Bobby joked making [Name] and Sam laugh.  
  
~~  
  
Dean was eating a slice of pie when his eyes wandered over to [Name] as she filed into her wallet, humming slightly till a sigh escaped Dean's lips making her look up and raise a brow in confusion. Dean pointed at her, gesturing to her body making her look down. "You're showing a lot of skin, is what he means" Sam spoke up making her face warm up. "It's getting warmer out, besides you act like I've never shown skin before" She pouted.  
  
"Wearing Capri pants don't count" Dean snickered and finished his pie. "Oh hush up and just shove your pie in your mouth" She stood up and slid her wallet back into her pocket, not noticing scraps of paper fall from her as she stood. "I'm making a quick run to the store, I forgot to pick up ice-cream while I was out, don't drive Bobby crazy" She winked at Dean and made her way out.  
  
Dean leaned over and picked up the papers and glared at them, his hands tore up the little papers and he quickly stood up, snatching his keys up. Sam looked confused at Dean's sudden change of attitude.  
  
 **"Dean, what's wrong?"**  
  
The older Winchester turned and held up the torn papers and grunted out three word.  
  
 _"Shorts and Skin"_


End file.
